Impossible
by PokeNerd13
Summary: When the impossible happens, Blue mysteriously dissappears and re-appears in Audrey's world. EDIT: Okay, I wrote this a year ago. It sucks, I know. I probably won't update again, so... Enjoy the five chapters, I guess?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys.

So, this is my first ever Fanfic, so pwease be nice. I accept constructive critisism, but please don't rage at me.

Anyway,

I don't own Pokemon. Just so you know.

So... begin!

_But he's gettin' on my nerves, real real fast…_

I scribble these words into my notebook. I look to the clock.

**4:30pm**

_It's been an hour. I'll take a break._

I was in my room when it all happened. It was ironic, really. The peace and tranquillity of my room staged the beginning of a disaster.

I close the note book and toss it to the end of the bed. I open my drawer and find my book. I open it to the dog-ear and continue to read.

**My name's Blue! Now shut up and leave me alone!**

_Ooo, someone's a little angry…_

I loved Pokemon Adventures. I had actually finished the whole series not long ago with the Platinum Chapter.

I look to the clock again

**5:23**

K, then. Better save some relaxing for tomorrow.

I stand and stretch out.

Then the light appeared.

_What the-?_

I scream and retreat under my covers. I stay there for 5 minutes.

I slowly peek out, allowing fresh air to seep through to me. I gasped at what I saw.

"You…" I breathed. "You're Blue!"

There before my eyes was the Gym Leader himself. He was sprawled on his stomach on the carpet floor, unconscious. I slowly make my way over to him and carefully turn him onto his back.

He was just as the book described. He had long, ridiculously spiky brown hair. He was wearing the same clothes as well; a simple black shirt, long, purple trousers, a black pack around his waist, black sneakers, and a unique pendant hung around his neck.

_Why are you here? _How_ are you here? Are you even… real?_

I looked around me frantically, before checking his pulse. I release a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

_At least you're alive._

I quickly remake my bed and fluff my pillows.

_Man, I hope he's not heavy…_

I carefully slide my fingers under his back and lift him into a sitting position. Supporting him with my arms under his armpits, I climb onto my bed and drag him up as well.

About a minute later, he's lying peacefully on my bed, sleeping. While I was sitting in a chair, I watch him and think.

_How the heck is this happening? Is he even real? What am I gonna say when he wakes up? 'You appeared in a flash of light'?_

It turns out I had spoken too soon. I jump up as he moans and one eye flutters open.

"Where…" he mutters

"Don't struggle," I soothe. "You're safe, Blue."

This causes his other eye to open.

"How do you know my name…?" he asks

"It's a long story," I smile. "For now, just relax"

He nods and stares at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"..And I just appeared in a flash of light?"

I nodded "That's pretty much it. I gotta tell ya… you scared me."

He sat up and looked me in the eyes, studying me. I shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"And you're sure that's exactly what happened?"

"I'm positive, I swear it."

He nodded and stared at the carpet, zoning out immediately. I took the opportunity to think.

_Should I tell him about the manga? What would he say? Heck, what would I say?_

_No, I'll keep it a secret for now…_

I put a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch.

"So… what exactly happened to you?"

He sighed and began his story…

Blue's POV, Red's House

20 minutes ago

I watched as Green continued on and on about this 'super cute' outfit she found yesterday to Gold.

_Noisy woman._

_Poor Gold…No one deserves this much torture…_

I swear I could see his eye twitch as she went on and on about how 'darling' and 'gorgeous' it was.

I looked over to Red. He was talking to Crys and Emerald about how he and Pika captured Mewtwo.

Ruby was fiddling with his camera, looking through pictures, eyes sparkling with pride. Sapphire, however, was glaring at him.

Dia and Pearl were busy with their Manzai. Lady, or Platinum, or whatever her name was, was watching them, giggling quietly, while Yellow was full-out laughing.

_Honestly, with all due respect, they're not even funny…_

My eyes shifted to Silver. He was sitting near Green and Gold, lost in his own thoughts.

_He certainly is an interesting kid…_

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the doorbell rang.

"Alright!" yelled Gold.

"The pizza's here!"

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

Red stood and left the room to answer the door. We all listened to the conversation while continuing to do whatever we were doing.

"Yeah, we're all here, but where's our…?"

…

"What do you mean, 'there's no pizza'?"

This got Gold's attention. He stood up and made fists. I signalled him to wait as we kept listening.

"Look, I dunno what's going on, but-"

He stopped. And the door slammed shut.

We waited.

No Red.

I jumped up and raced to the door. I yanked it open and gasped at what we saw.

"Red!" we all cried in unison.

He was being held up by the neck by a man.

"Let him go!" cried Yellow.

_Don't worry, Yellow. He will._

I don't hesitate to lunge at the man.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I am SO SORRY about being 3 days late.

So this is the third chapter to Impossible….

I think it's going quite well for a first attempt…

So, yeah, in-case of any confusion, I actually don't own Pokemon.

The man saw me in time to dodge to the left. I landed face-down in the mud.

"Blue!" Green screamed

"I'm alright," I spat. "Just don't worry about me!"

I stood up and faced the man, a furious expression on my face.

"Who are you?!" I roared.

He simply chuckled as his grip tightened. I could see Red was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Who are you?!" I tried again.

Suddenly the ground rumbled. A dark portal opened up from the ground in-between us. A glowing figure emerged. As the glow faded, the figure revealed itself to be-

"Giratina!" gasped the man.

It responded by releasing a mass amount of power and energy at the man's feet. Another smaller portal opened up in its place. It grew, trying to envelop the man.

He seemed alarmed at first, but then he smiled menacingly. He laughed maniacally as he held Red over the hole.

_No…_

_He couldn't!_

_Why, that murderous…_

"Red, no!" I yelled as I charged at them both.

"Blue!" I heard the others scream, but it was too late.

As he was let go, I shoved Red out of the way.

A feeling of relief rushed over me for a split second, before I found myself falling instead. The portal closed. And I passed out.

"And, that's how I ended up here, in your house, in your room-"

"In my world…" she finished for me.

I nodded sadly.

A world where trainers and Pokemon don't exist.

_And neither do my friends…_

I sighed and stood up, facing the girl.

"I forgot to ask," I said. "What's your name?"

She smiled broadly and answered.

"Audrey," she beamed. "My name is Audrey."

I nodded and gave a small smile.

"I see… Audrey?"

"Audrey." She confirmed.

"Great. So… where exactly am I?"

She took a deep breath and began.

"You say Giratina's portal took you here, right?"

"Right."

"Well, we've already established you're not in your own world. First, let me say, you're just lucky you ended up in a world where people actually know about Pokemon. Anyway, in this world, you're currently in America."

"America?"

"Yeah, you could call it a…"

"Region?"

"..yeah, sure, okay."

I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: Okay, so there's something wrong with the 'vertical line' button. Either my computer's being mean, or I'm just being dumb and I'm doing it wrong. Either way, from now on, I'll 'talk' in brackets. :) Before I begin, I just wanna say, My name is not Satoshi Tajiri. Therefore, I do not own Pokemon.)**

**Ch4. Gold's POV, Red's House**

It had been an hour since the 'incident'.

Out of all of us, Green was the most upset.

And, of course, Silver made ME comfort her while he and Red tried to get that guy to talk.

Yellow was crying, being the sensitive girl she is, while Crys, the Wild Girl from Hoenn and the rich chick from Sinnoh comforted her.

The snobby dude and the short guy from Hoenn were just sitting, looking pathetic, while the hyper Blonde and his friend from Sinnoh, I think his name's something like Day, were angrily phoning the pizza company.

After drying my shoulder from Green's tears, I stood up and walked over to Red and Siler.

"Let's try this again," began Red. "Who exactly are you, and why the heck did you come here?!"

He was beginning to rage.

"It's no use, Red." Silver stated calmly.

"Yeah, he ain't gonna talk." I finished.

_The dude's gotta calm down. Fast._

I sighed and walked over to Hyper.

"Well?" I asked.

"The company's got no idea what happened," he sighed.

"Actually," began his friend. "They said that the pizza was meant to arrive-"

He was cut off by a knock at the door.

Red answered.

"Pizza delivery!" proclaimed the man cheerfully.

"..now." finished his friend.

I sighed as Red grabbed the pizza, shoved the money into the man's face, and slammed the door shut.

"Awesome timing." Groaned Ruby.

"Yeah. Not." I said.

Red just grumbled to himself and dropped the pizza into the trash.

_What?!_

_I paid for that thing!_

I stood and scowled at Red.

"Why the heck did you do THAT?!" I yelled.

No response.

"Look buddy, I realize you're upset!" I continued.

"I mean, sure, Blue's your Best Friend, and it shoulda been you instead of him, but… dude, I paid for that pizza!"

He continued to ignore me.

I just walked over to the trash, opened the lid, and-

"Don't even THINK about it!" screamed Crys.

"Oh, relax, Super Sensitive Gal, I was only checking to see if it had all the right toppings and stuff!"

"…why?"

"So I can know exactly how disappointed I can be-"

"Just give it a REST, Gold!" Red practically screamed.

I whirled around to face him.

"It was a stupid pizza! I'll pay you back! Just get over it, for crying-out-loud! I mean seriously, why are you so upset about a PIZZA?!"

I opened my mouth to retort, but stop.

"I'm not…" I whispered. "Blue's the one who came up with the idea to order pizza. When you dropped it in the trash, it was like we were giving up on him already."

There was a short silence.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Said Emerald.

"Shaddup, midget." I waved him off. "When I wanna express my feelings, I will."

"I thought it was beautiful, Gold." Crys admitted.

"Gross… I get enough of that from Ruby and Sapphire!"

This earned him a head-thump from both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey guys. Chapter 5! Sorry I was late. You know… school work and stuff. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, and I think if you think I did own it, you should have realized that my username is not Satoshi Tajiri.)

It had been a few days since Blue appeared.

I had to admit, we both had to adjust to different things.

For example, Blue slept on a couch now, instead of in an actual bed.

And he was officially enrolled at my school in order to 'blend in'.

It was before school on a Monday. My Best Friend, named Gaby, greeted us both.

And knowing Gaby and her hyper nature, Blue was in trouble.

She was a level 2 fangirl.

"Audrey!" she grinned at me.

I smiled as Blue took a small step back.

"Gaby, this is…" I cleared my throat and whispered.

"Blue."

With that, she grabbed Blue's shoulders and put on a serious face.

"Is this true?"

"Uh… yeah, it is." He stammered.

She just grinned again, laughed maniacally, and pulled him into a very tight hug.

"Is…" he managed to get out. "Is she…"

"Sane?" I offered. "No. She's Gaby."

"Well… what's wrong with her?"

"What's RIGHT with me?" she giggled.

"She's fine, don't worry." I smiled.

A few minutes later, we were in home room, with Blue and Gaby sitting either side of me. It was time for Role Call.

"Audrey?" called my teacher.

"Here."

"Gaby?"

"Hi-oh!"

Blue raised and eyebrow.

"Now… Blue?"

"Here." He mumbled.

"Would you like to stand and introduce yourself to the class?"

I gave him a reassuring smile as he slowly stood.

"I'm Blue." He said quietly before sitting back down.

I heard some girls behind me whisper and giggle to each other.

_Freaks…_

I had half a mind to tell Blue to get his Charizard to burn them all to a crisp…

It was lunch. Gaby and I were at our usual spot.

Nearby, Blue was talking to some other boys. Or rather, they were talking to him. He was just answering their questions and stuff.

He came and sat with us later.

"So, made any new friends?" I asked.

He just shrugged.

"They seem nice enough." He said.

_I'm surprised none of them recognize him…_

"Don't worry, Bluey," said Gaby. "You'll be back with your friends soon enough."

He gave a small smile before looking her in the eyes.

"Don't call me Bluey."


End file.
